


Ode to the Daughter of Time

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to Sailor Pluto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Daughter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. The challenge was to write an ode about either Minako/Sailor Venus or Setsuna/Sailor Pluto. It had to have 15-30 lines.

Oh daughter of Chronos,  
Guardian of Space and Time,  
How many may envy you,  
Of your knowledge of Past, Future, and Present.

Yet for all your knowledge and power,  
True happiness will always elude you,  
For you must stay at the gates of Time,  
And never leave.

You have sacrificed much,  
To be this distant guardian;  
You will never marry,  
Nor will you ever have children.

Watching happiness from afar must pain you,  
Yet you still go on,  
At your solitary post,  
Forever loyal to your Queen.

This is the price that you have paid.

Many may wish to know what you know,  
But few would be willing to pay the price.

You, however,  
Never had a choice;  
For Chronos's blood runs strong in you,  
And so to Time you will always belong.


End file.
